Omega
by irishbrew
Summary: Everyone wheres masks some where certain masks to hide the past and sometimes that past can scar a person into insanity he is Omega a knight in blood stained armor. (I want to say I wrote multiple versions of this story but none felt right OCxRWBY would like helpfull reviews and my F-ing pc is broken my officeword dosent work that well)
1. Chapter 1

OC x RWBY

´Beacon…´ those thoughts run through the new arrival a boy scared out of his mind because he is nervous of the people there he doesn't do well in groups worked alone is whole life.

Is eyes are somewhat blinded by a mask he wore a skull mask with him is a dark broadsword clean, in the right light it looks white but it is not its black like twilight.

The people he saw looked disgusted at his black cloak and hood impossible to see is face or skin, he is greeted by Headmaster Ozpin in the courtyard.

"They see me as a monster."

"Yet you agreed to attend this school."

"If I didn't you send your dogs against me, I don´t like killing kids."

"I won't send anyone or anything against you."

"I´m here to learn who will fight alongside me."

"Yes.. but I do believe you haven´t said your name."

"People call me Omega for I finish everything and everyone."

"So be it Omega shall I show you the teams you will be working with."

"You shall."

The walk was small to the cafeteria where team RWBY and team JNPR were having lunch together laughing in Omegas head it was disguising he was born in the battlefield no real peace only planning for the next battle.

"Hello everyone this is Omega he will be attending classes with you all."Ozpin smirked as the masked boy sat down.

"So what's with the mask?" Asked Yang with a tone of curiosity.

But before he could answer a scream was heard Omega and the rest rushed to the yelp seeing Velvet on the ground and her attacker Winchester, Omega runs tackling Cardin he started punching him on the ground multiple times Cardin whispered.

"Why…"

Looking back at Yang Omega mutters

"Fear…"

He leaves everyone to return to the upper levels to be alone.

"That was freaky. "Sighed Weiss.

Later that day in the training rooms Ruby was passing trough the hall when she saw Omega still in the same garment punch a boxing bag multiple times until the chain brakes making the bag fall to the ground.

"You look pretty tough but you couldn't take me on." smirked Ruby.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yea so we gonna fight or what?" Omega nodded in agreement and Ruby starts to run around Omega while the masked boy stood in place Ruby swung Crescent trying to hit him but like a ghost he wasn´t there when finally Rose became tired the second she drew breath on the ground she found herself Omega on top of her.

"I´m faster than you" Omega mask was creepy enough but having it look down on you that was just scary.

Omega stands up and with that also Ruby.

"So you're tough but not as tough as Yang." Ruby tries to make the boy angry and jealous but it won't he didn't have a male ego.

"Am I intruding?" Professor Ozpin stood at the door of training hall drinking from his infamous coffee cup.

"No Headmaster me and Miss Rose here where having a small quarrel nothing more."

"I see, anyway Omega you will work with Velvet from now on, any questions?"

"Where is Velvet Now?"

"The librar…"Omega ran past Ozpin you could sense the smile on the boys faces.

Velvet quietly read page through page no worries in the world when she turned her head to see Omega stand behind her she lets out a small Yelp knowing the rules of the library.

"Calm yourself faunus I mean no harm."

"What do you want…"

"It is not what I want but what I offer."

"And what is that?"

"My sword and my skill I have been assigned to work with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, here" Omega hands a black flower to Velvet.

"My calling cards if you ever need assistants speak to the flower and I will appear."

Velvet looks to the flower analyzing it, as fast as he appeared Omega fades into the air. On the highest tower of Beacon stands Omegas room a bed a desk and a bird cage. Omega made drawings some religious others just simple badassery he started drawing everyone he met as angels and demons fighting the grimm with a chining light of hope to stave the forces of evil.

A bird came flying from the open window into the open cage.

"Hello old friend."Omega looked towards the cage which now had a Raven inside of it.

"Suppose you don't have any information do you pity."


	2. Chapter 2

Oc x RWBY part 2

Omega petted his raven softly not to hurt the creature 'I think I'm going to like it here.' That thought came to his head when he looked at his magnificent pet.

"You´re going to like it here too friend, in time." Knock on the door makes Omega turn is attention from the raven, Yang comes barging in.

"So you think you can beat me in a fight."

"Leave, please."

"I see you fight girls half your size but cant fight me you´re a coward." Omega suddenly grabs Yang by her neck then uses his aura to create a black fog inside the room.

"If you want to fight fine but only one of us will leave alive." Omega lets Yang go turning His back.

"*cough* *cough* so if I fight you, you will kill me?"

"Yes so if you don't want death then come to me with peace."

"That's a big threat coming from a guy who hides his face"

"Miss Long behind this mask there is more than bones and flesh, there is a fire and nothing can stop it from burning this world."

"More empty threats can we just fight already."

"Not here Umbra is resting." Omega points to his raven to avoiding answering questions.

The two went to the courtyard flowed by a group of students Yangs facial expression let everyone know a fight was going down. When the two opponents drew their weapons getting in battle formation. Yang strikes first using her special kind of ammo explosive and can set somebody on fire Omega black sword deflected this bullets with ease then when Yang stopped, sweating, seeing her opposing not even take a long sigh just there frozen in time waiting to attack. The crowd of students went silent letting the two glance at each other like a old western.

"Do you retreat?"

"No even close."Yang smile proved the boys point she is persistent and tough. Omega black ivory sword was held up to the sky before being plunged to the ground.

"What about you ,do you quit?"

"Things are just getting started." Omega takes the sword out of the concrete ground before hitting Yang in the back of the neck making the blond fall to the ground and having Omegas sword aimed at her throat.

"The battle was been won." Omega offers is hand to help Yang who grins and accepts the help.

"You´re pretty tough, where did you learn to move that fast?"

"That depends, do you drink bourbon?"

"More of a scotch girl."

"I got that to."Even if the mask covered the boys face Yang could sense him smelling out of great fullness for meeting her and her team. The two enter Omegas room taking two crystal glass and pouring some lichor into it.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Yang takes a sip of the strong drink.

"You asked how I got so strong, story is I died once I got shot then, I came back thanks to my kid sister a good healer but when I went after the people who did this to me she said I was different I was a monster that should have stung, hurt but it didn´t I was proud of it then she got killed and I got my revenge."

"Dam, that must hurt."

"Like all hell was breaking lose in my head."Omega couldn´t drink because of his mask so he put it aside.

"So what are you doing here in Beacon?"

"That´s classified."Omega was a serious person the only time he joked was when he lost against his sister some people would get angry but not him he was special.

"Listen class only starts in about 3 hours how about you sing by my dorm and you can introduce yourself to Weiss and Blake."

"Thank you for the offer but I am good."Omega takes out a news paper placing it on the desk 'Couple murdered over a dust shipment' wrote the headline.

"I got plans first." Yang takes the hint and leave Omega to study the case. The hours went by Omega looked at police records and the coroners personal notes on the bodies but nothing not even a bullet casing was found in the scene whoever did this was a pro. A hard knock was heard before Ruby entering the room.

"Rose what do you want?"

"You skipped classes today I came to check on you."

"That's sweet of you but I tought we left with bad blood."

"No I don´t hold grudges, what's this?" Ruby picks up a photo of one of the bodies. "You know this shell they used was a pallota."

"What!?" Omega takes the picture from Rubys hands and runs to Ozpin office showing the knew found information.


	3. Chapter 3

(For anyone wanting to know Pallota is the Italian word for bullet and it refers to the kind of ammo that was used in the shooting.) Ozpin looked at he picture Omega brought he looked skeptical.

"Are you sure about the bullet?"

"Miss Rose told me about it and I know personally what the ammo those and, that is it!"

"Very well in the mean time I have a assignment for you and miss Velvet." Ozpin takes from drawer a file full of information about the Grimm.

"But sir…."

"No buts you were assigned to Miss Velvet and you must work with her."

"Very well I shall do my best." Omega takes the file case and leaves the Headmasters office.

In the halls students looked at Omegas mask for a quick second before look away from him staring back it was a Friday at 18 o´clock a lot of students headed out to party or do other things in the city Omega liked to drink but it was alone not In a crowded club with annoying music on. The hallways started to get empty and Omega could hear his own footsteps when reaching the cafeteria he sees Weiss sit in a chair alone reading.

"Hello Miss Schnee."

"Do I know you?"Weiss looks angrily way from her book.

"No but I know who you are, the Schnee name carries much weight."

"Yes I know and no I don´t need help with anything"

"Well I am not offering help but something you might find interesting."

"What do you me…" Weiss is cut off by the boy who left two roses and a note saying' If this flowers begin to die soon I shall join them' Weiss looks around but the masked gent is gone and no where to be seen.

"What the hell…"Weiss mutters to herself.

Ruby walked outside with no worries in her head the moon light made her seem elegant thought Omega as he walked pass her.

"Hey!"Ruby makes Omega turn back making him face her.

"So I heard you beat Yang."

"Yes it could have been avoided if you didn´t run your mouth."

"You want start this again?" Ruby takes out crescent Rose out of her back pointing it at Omega.

"No I have plans."Omega takes two steps falling backwards off Beacon academy and roughly on the ground, but surviving.


	4. Chapter 4

The night sky felt cold on Omegas metal mask but he didn´t care his sword cut trough trees like hot metal trough butter, the fall made a lot of noise which eventually attracted a Beowulf into is area, the boy smiled as his sword cut through the Beowulf. 'Finally….' He felt the warm blood fall upon him like rain he stood there like he was frozen in time, letting himself enjoy the moment.

"Umbra are you there...?" the boy whispered softly in the cold air.

Out of the dark the majestic bird flies into the boys shoulder landing like he was a gentle flower.

"Hello brother, it's nice to have you here." The bird caws loudly in way to tell he was also pleased to be here.

"It is getting late and I have shed enough blood tonight ." the boy starts walking in the direction of town the dark forest made his footsteps louder and louder when arriving in the town the streets where filled with people drunk and completely hammered.

Back at Beacon Ruby locked picked her way in Omegas room just wanting to find information on the kid, his dorm was pitch black and cold like a freezer, the girl turns on the light and the room was almost empty all there was a sleeping bag on the ground and a desk filled with books.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby turns around to see Weiss stand at the door looking angry at her.

"Nothing…"Ruby smiles sarcastically trying to make her partner go away.

"Really, because it looks like you're snooping around I applaud it."

"Thanks I guess…" Ruby starts flipping through the books looking for answers while Weiss checked the desks drawers when the finally the white haired girl found a small journal with almost faded cover they both thankfully read it as 'Propriety of Dr. Julia Crymus.'

The 2 girls run back to their room they started fighting over who got to read it first the defenses go by 'I found it' and 'I was in the room first' but Ruby finally gave in and let ice queen have her go.

As the minutes went by Weiss looked sicker and more disgusted as she read the journal when finally dropping it and running into the bathroom as Ruby went to pick up the book she sat at her bed and I quote 'Day one, our first batch of subjects came today I am quite excited this could make my clinical career.' The rest was illegible Ruby turns the page and it continues.

'Day 3, some of the children where very young maybe 6 or 8 I don't know, but they showed me great things as for today I think I am going to retire to my room.'

'Day 6, some guards started putting other children fighting each other it was appalling to watch but it showed me how frustrated they where with themselves.'

'Day 34, I saw a 7 year old gouge out the eyes of 10 year old I almost threw up, when I asked the boy why he did what he did He smiled and said it was the only thing he knew what to do.'

'Day 56, A great deal of children had no memory of who they where or what they did but one still gives me hope test subject 0M36A he is given great attention from guards he has won many matches and he killed without a shred of conscience .'

'Day 78, half of our subjects died and but other give great hope like 0M36A he was moved to solitary today he strangled 2 guards today killing one and putting the other in a coma.'

'Day 81, test subject 0M36A said when In shock therapy he would kill me if he ever got out and I said I wouldn't blame him he laughed as 200 volts went though his body.'

'Day 92, A man and a woman came to the facility today the man was a redhead with a horrible cigar always stamped to his horrible face the woman looked like some ordinary person with tattoos on her back they where funding our operation.'

'Day 93, Those 2 where back again said they wanted to see the "Stock" the last was 0M36A when the two saw him locked up they asked the guard why was he in solitary the boy sang a lullaby and spit on the woman shoe he was kicked by her in the face leaving a facial scar over his lip.'

'Day 106, I visited 0M36A Today when I asked his name he answered "Omega, just Omega" a bird flew to his cell window and cawed briefly before dying I was scared so I left.'

'Day 110, there was a prison break today, I was sick, but I saw it on the news and they showed a piece of video of a masked boy killing guards without mercy then he looked at the camera and muttered something I think it was "Die Julia" before smashing it.'

"Holy crap…"Ruby felt sick but went back and dropped it on Omegas desk.

Back to the streets Omega and Umbra walked by people who where to sick to stand up, as he watched the people getting out of bars sometimes with guys or girls in they´re arms as he passed by a pub he sees Blake stumble out and Yang following both piss drunk.

"Heyyyy….. It´s Omego our boy…."Yang and Blake start laughing their ass off after that one.

"Yes very funny now lets get you, home or to Beacon…. Whatever." Omega lifts the drunk faunus putting her arm over his head and shoulders, Yang who could handle a drink followed slowly, the streets almost empty let the 3 take there path with no worries.

"Omego…."Blake mutters silently.

"What?"

"How did you….?" The girl dazes off before she asked the question almost falling to the ground but Omega lifts her up dragging her while Blake snores Umbra flies over them in the direction of Beacon.

"Yang a little help here."

"Sure…"Yang grabs Blakes other arm and does the same as Omega the 3 arrive shortly at the airship station where they sit Blake in the middle of the 2.

"So what where you doing here?"

"In the city, I was just having a nice stroll after I killed a Beowulf."

"That explains the blood…"

"Well I do kill grimm, right?"

"During school hours not weekend."

"Well it happened and it´s one less grimm to worry about." The rest of the trip was met in silence Blakes snoring was the only that made sound on that trip.

As the arrive Omega picks up Blake like she was Young child that fell asleep on the couch and his taking her to her bed the 2 walked by classrooms all dark and empty like a bad monster movie, Yang opened the door to her dorm seeing Ruby laying on her bed half-asleep. Omega places Blake on her bunk and pulling the sheets to cover her, Yang does the same but facing the opposite way of her sister, when opening the door Omega hears.

"I know what they did …."Rubys soft voice lands on his hears.

"Good."The boy leaves the room and walks off into the darkness that is the schools hallways.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby is the first to wake up in that Saturday morning the sun shined on that day even so she cannot purge her mind of what she read, ´'tortured as a child…' she thought the girl gets up and goes to take a shower.

The running water slowly wakes up Yang who had of course a bad hangover from last night the blonds eyes slowly adjust to the light waking up she felt like someone had hit her over the head with a bat, Yang who jumps from her bed to the ground felt when hitting the ground the earth was hit by an asteroid all in all her headache was bad and could get worse, Weiss and Blake where still sleeping so the huntress got a book and waited for her sister to get out of the shower.

Mean while in another dorm Omega knocked on the door of Velvet who was still rubbing her eyes after opening the door.

"Hi Omega…" Velvet was in her pajamas light pink color which made Omega smirk.

"Forgive me Mistress but we have a assignment today and I need you to hurry, please."

"Yes of course." The girl closes the door and jumps in the shower. Omega sits next to the door pulling out the same journal from last night he looks at and thinks. 'I am Monster. And maybe a evil but they don´t see it they are so pure and untainted.' His minds runs place to place but after a little while Velvet comes out to see him just stand there.

"Omega…?"

"Hum… So sorry I got lost in my thoughts shall we go eat."

"Yes please I´m starving."The 2 depart and reach the cafeteria completely empty with was 9 am on Saturday morning no wonder it was empty. Omega jumps over the serving table and out of nowhere he pulls out a tray of pancakes with a chocolate heart in the center.

"Did you make these for me?"

"Carrot pancakes with chocolate at the 'heart' of it" Omega pulls a chair letting the faunus sit as well the masked boy sits in front of her.

"Aren´t you going to eat ?"

"No I am fine, you don't need to worry about it." The girl takes bite after bite of the strangely well done pancakes, as she does that the cafeteria door is open by Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang, the group enter and sit next to the first arrivals.

"Hey Omega." Jaune says hi for the first time.

"Do I know you?"

"No I guess not names Jaune pleasure."

"Nice too meet you to." Omega goes to shake Jaunes hand but the minute the skin touches like electricity it shocks Omegas hand.

"That's weird."Jaune looks at his hand strangely wondering what caused that.

"I´m Pyrrha."

"No need for introduction from you I know who you are pretty famous I may say."

"Thanks, a pleasure." The 2 sister where grabbing breakfast during this so the 3 had time to chat.

"So how long have you 2 been dating?" Jaune falls off his chair and Pyrrha turns into a jolly red tomato.

"Where not dating !"Jaune gets up like a scared rabbit on the run.

"Well you could have fooled me and you did that's not a easy task."

"Why do you think we are dating?"

"They Jaune follows you the way a puppy, you give him small glints that suggest you´re interested him you know the basic stuff."Velvet finished and the two get up leaving but before closing the door behind them he says. " Maybe I'm just fucking with you 2."

The partners look at each other In relief and sigh Jaune turns to Pyrrha and says.

"You would tell me if were interested, right."

"Of course." (We all know she be lying)

Meanwhile Omega and Velvet boarded an airship to the emerald forest Omega pulls out 2 pistols from his jacket.

"Velvet if thinks get dangerous down there, use these."

"But I never shot a gun before."

"I know but for your sake."Omega hands the pistols, he turns around pulls out his sword, as the airship lands the 2 depart into the woods Velvet holding those 2 heavy pistols while Omega carried something even heavier as the vines and the trees got thicker they encountered a dead body it was ripped to shreds. A ruffle was heard in the bushes Omega wielded his sword and a Beowulf came out of the leaves followed by 3 others of the same kind.

"Velvet get ready." A creature charged Omega it was cut in a millisecond the other 3 start running around the girl and him, in his mind Omega was more scared of them hurting Velvet then him. A beast attacks Velvet who gets killed by the boy almost instantly, his distractions leave him to have a claw stabbed trough his body, Velvet looked horrified as his blood dripped of his body.

"Nice try." Omega screams and howls like a wolf and in response a pack of dogs come out of the woods they lunge against the large creature and kill it the same went for the one who stood over Velvet in the confusion the girl grabs Omega and drags him back to the airship his blood was leaked out of him.

Velvet put the boy in the floor of the ship and they took off using her aura to stop the bleeding, as they arrived the Faunus opened the door and screamed for help in the courtyard medical staff and students alike came to help.

The hours go by and Velvet fears the worst being moved to a medical bay for what happened she was visited by team RWBY and JNPR they left gifts and stayed with her for hours until she fell asleep

In Omegas mind he sees his little sister a small thing not even half his size him playing tag with her then she fades all he remembers is a man in black walking into his cell offering a second chance a mask and a new name ,he takes it without a second of thought .


	6. Chapter 6

He Dies.

´A/N: This is my first fan fic and this is how it ends.´


	7. Chapter 7

Few went to Omegas funeral team RWBY was there Jaune and Pyrrha didn't know him well but they attended it, Ozpin was there along with Velvet the poor lass had been crying for a whole week the rain was week but it felt strong that day all wearing black they buried the poor bastard Velvet made sure the coffin was shut so no one knew, what he looked like only the doctors and her knew.

Everyone in the sermon Velvet was friend with expect a woman with long brown hair and maybe in her early 50´s she carried a piece a paper and a regret was written all over her face. after the burial Velvet went to talk to the elderly woman asking her:

"Who are you miss?"

"Me? I am just a friend of the deceased."

"For a friend you seem to have a lot of guilty in your heart."

"Yes it is a shame what happened to him I had a hand in making him what he was."

"What is your name?"

"Julia, Julia Crymus." Velvet slaps the woman in the face so hard it leaves a mark in her face Julia smiles knowing she deserved it. Ruby seeing the commotion rushes over to Velvets side.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU BITCH!" Velvets punches the woman in the chest knocking her to the ground Ruby struggles to keep her friend from killing Crymus.

"I suppose I should explain Why I am here." Velvet had calmed enough to let her get up and talk.

"When I heard the death of Omega I should apologise to the girl he fell for."

"How the hell do you know about me?"

"Omega talked to me trough those black flowers of his. And told me everything."

"You tortured him and turned him into a monster."

"No, I turned him into the thing he needed to became to survive."

"Don´t justify your actions." Ruby steps forward and asks.

"When I read your journal it said that he was going to kill you and all the suddendly you´re friends with him."

"When he found me it was in my apartement having his black sword up against my neck just waiting to feel my blood on it and then he takes it off says that I am more use to him alive then dead, the funny part is I thought that was last shred of humanity in him I was wrong he later fell in love and would die for her."

"He knew one of you was going to die down there and as hell he was going to let it be you. Now I give you this note that Omega coulnd´t give himself."

Velvet grabs the piece expecting a apology in it but no the sealed letter contained instructions that went something like this 'My Dearest Velvet On The 5th of November I want you to go to my grave and wait when you feel like you´re ready, break my tombstone.(Bring a Hammer) `

A smile grows on her face and hugs Ruby twirling with her made Rose confused she joins the faunus in the smile and happiness that appeared in those seconds.

A/N:You guys really belived I was going to leave it like this no I just wanted some alone time love you guys.


End file.
